


Sweet Megan

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, nsfw Megstiel ficlet based on how I headcanon their sexual encounters.<br/>Could be seen as canon or AU, depending on the reader.<br/>Enjoy!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Megan

Meg had always been good at talking, that much was obvious. She could spin stories out of nothing and craft imaginative theories in seconds. But what most people didn't know about her was that one of her favorite things was to use that talent in bed.

Tonight, though, Castiel wasn't responding. Not because he didn't want to, or he was ignoring her, but she was sitting on his face.

So she talked in a mostly one sided conversation interrupted by soft moans, digging her blood red fingernails into his strong shoulders as he sucked, swirling his tongue around her clit in rhythmic circles.

“Oooh, Clarence, if you keep it up I just might come all over your face.” Her legs shook, and Cas was beginning to think the scratches on his shoulders might scar permanently, but he didn't let up until the last possible moment before he pulled up from underneath Meg and in one swift move, bent her over the pillows he had been lying against before, stroking her slit with his leaking cock. He admired her body from behind while he teased her, eyeing the pastel pink plug in her ass fondly. As he pushed in quickly and Meg collapsed onto her forearms, he commented, “You're so pretty like this, Megan”.

Meg swung her right arm back sharply, intending to hit him in the chest with her elbow, but Castiel's relflexes were sharp enough that he was able to grab her hand and lace their fingers together in what seemed like a sweet gesture. “You know I hate it when you call me that”.

“And you know I like to tease you”. For emphasis, Cas quickened his pace, slamming into Meg enough to nearly bottom out and snaked his left arm around her hip, circling her clit with his middle finger. He obliged when Meg screamed “Oh, oh, fuck me”, muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in, thrusting in quickly, tilting his hips to angle into her sensitive spots. He didn't let up his pace, knowing from months of experience what she liked, and soon her back arched almost impossibly and Castiel could feel her come slowly starting to run down towards the base of his cock. He always knew she was about to have an orgasm when her back arched that way, and she started stuttering.

After she had orgasmed twice he pulled out gently, to avoid ruining her tingly bliss and flipped her over onto her back, brown hair splayed out over the pillows as she eyed him with a devilish smile on her face. He watched and stroked himself quickly as she touched her body, working her hands from her nipples all the way down until she was pulling the plug out. He came hard, striping her belly with his come, and he knew as soon as she woke up the next morning she'd get him back for that comment.

 


End file.
